Falling For the Sandman
by FleetFlight
Summary: Fun,Wonder,Hope,Memories,Dreams and Fear are all major plays in the world. But what happens when Light joins the mix? What happens when a new spirit, maybe even Guardian is found? Will new ties form, or will old ones be broken? SandyxOC. I dont own ROFG.
1. Sand Stealer

I climbed into the room quietly and carefully, doing my best not to make any noise as I passed through the window. I walked over to the child on soft feet, watching the nightmare scream as it ran around the boys head. Reaching out, I touched the nightmare softly and it screeched as the sand turned from midnight black to a soft golden. Dreamsand now floated softly around the boys head like a halo, bringing the child sweet dreams as he slept. It shifted into the perfect dream and the boy smiled in his sleep. I gave a soft smile, my job done till the next night. I watched the boy for a moment, watching him sleep in peace. I then turned and headed for the window, seeing a mirror in the corner of my eye. I paused and looked back at my reflection. A girl of 15 stood there, with dark brown eyes, a short black pixie cut with the ends a soft yellow color. A black jacket that went to her hips had yellow gold accents, the ends of the sleeves, the bottom, and around the hood held the golden color. A pure black shirt and a black skirt with gold on the ends of the fluffy layering that went to her knees. Two toned stockings of silverish black and gold and black ballet shoes. I looked away from the mirror before jumping through the window and into a tree. I watched as the Dreamsand floated back to a small golden man on a cloud of said sand. I gave a small smile. The Sandman. His job was to give the children of the world pleasant dreams and keep them happy and guarded as they slept. Besides that, I really didn't know much else about him. Well, I wouldn't have my job if he wasn't around. I've learned that while the Sandman spreads his Dreamsand, a man named Pitch Black will come and turn the dreams into terrible nightmares. After Pitch would leave, I would slip into the room behind him and change the nightmare back into a dream like it was supposed to be. Some days, Pitch would be very active, turning as much as twenty dreams into nightmares. Other days, it would be as little as five or six or even none at all. As sandman floated away, I dropped out of the tree, landing with hardly a sound. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked down the road towards the woods as I watched my shadow start to grow, indicating the suns rising. It was time to head home.

~ Sandy's point of view ~

Sandy had hid behind a house, no longer on his cloud of sand but on the homes roof. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the girl jump from a tree and onto the ground. She stood, put her hands in her jacket pockets and started to walk off. Sandy had noticed this same girl visit different children nightly while he was sending them dreams. He couldn't help but feel like this girl was somehow messing with his dreams. She could cause trouble for The Guardians and children. It was time to settle this and find out what the deal was with this girl. Sandy floated to the ground, sticking to quietly floating instead of using Dreamsand to carry him. Using his sand would cause a soft glowing which would catch this girl's attention and then he would be in big trouble. He fallowed the girl, floating along silently, pausing to hide behind trees or bushes every time the girl would stop to take a look around. Sandy hid as he saw a jogger moving down the trail. The girl didn't seem to take notice, even when the jogger was about to collide into her. The girl's only reaction was a shiver when the jogger passed through her, a ghostly blue hovering around her body for a few seconds. Sandy gave a quiet gasp. This girl was a spirit? The girl crossed her arms close to her chest, her whole body shaking with a shudder as she rubbed her arms as if she was cold.  
"Darn day walkers." The girl muttered under her breath as Sandy tilted his head, making a confused face. The girl walked on, muttering about random things like what the time was or how good or bad the weather was or how bad her knees were hurting that day. The girl suddenly stopped, lifting up her head and glaring straight ahead of her. Sandy quickly glanced in that direction to find she was glaring just for the heck of it. He looked back at her to find her brushing something off. His eyes widened when he saw it was his own sand. He listened carefully as she muttered to herself.  
"I don't get it, I really don't. Dreamsand shouldn't be sticking to me like this. It looks like someone dipped me into the ocean then rolled me around on the beach, or poured glue on me then dumped me in glitter." She gave a snort, nearly sneezing as the snort caused sand to go up her nose. Sandy would've have chuckled if not for the seriousness of the issue. Why was this strange girl a spirit and covered in his dream sand? The girl turned and glared at the jogger, her sudden shouting startling the Sandman.  
"You darn day walker! It's too early to be out running. You people shouldn't be up at five in the morning, you should be in bed! Not running fifteen miles! You people are crazy!" She gave a smile, but one that showed self-mockery. "Oh sure, no matter how much or how loud you yell, they never hear you. At least it's good at blowing off steam." She shook her head before walking on; seeming to grow more relaxed after the sudden outburst. Now Sandy was really confused. Did this girl yell just for the heck of it, or did she have anger issues? He followed her silently for what seemed like miles before freezing, staring at the entrance to a cave. The girl didn't live in there surely. Right? The girl bee lined straight for the cave, Sandy having not much choice but to fallow carefully. He wouldn't be able to hide if the girl turned around. He peeked his head around the corner, watching the girl plop into a beanbag chair. His eyes flickered around the cave, taking it all in. Sunlight filtered in, making the cave bright enough to easily see. A soft sand covered the floor, oldish looking black feathers with gold on the tips were scattered randomly. Shelves lined the cave walls, holding all kinds of trinkets, from different kinds of stones, gems, beads and feathers, even shiny string, ribbons or wire. A bunch of thick and fluffy blankets and pillows were thrown lazily in the corner of the cave below a shelf. His eyes widened. On the shelf was a jar filled with Dreamsand and one half full. His eyes regretidly moved away from the sand filled jar back to the girl. She had pulled off her jacket and was laying on her stomach on the floor. Her head was resting on crossed arms and her dark eyes were shut as she dozed. Dark feathered wings sprouted from her back, the feathers matching those on the floor. Sandy tilted his head. The girl reminded him of Tooth but in a more dark and mysterious way. He tapped his foot judging on what to do next. He wanted to stay and learn more about this girl, and see if she was a treat, but it might be better to hurry and tell the other Guardians to be on the safe side. If she was evil, it would be good to have others on your side should a fight start. Coming to a decision, he gave a nod of his head before quickly floating away from the cave and into the air, forming a sand plane and flew to the North Pole. Better safe than sorry.

~0~

"Sandy! So good to see you! You have been doing well, yes?" North shouted with a smile, watching Sandy fly in through an open window. He frowned as Sandy flew over, a look of confusion on the dreammakers face. This couldn't be good.  
"What wrong? Is Pitch back?" North's voice had turned serious as he watched Sandman shake his head. Images flashed rapidly over his head as he made gestures and head shakes, trying to get the message though.  
"Whoa sandy, slow it down. Can't understand you that fast you know." Sandy gave a huff before a paper and a pen appeared over his head. North gave a nod before taking a pencil and paper from a yeti and handed it to him. Sandman rested the paper on the floor and wrote quickly, little taps and _fhwip_ noises came as he wrote. He hurriedly stood up and shook the paper at North to get him to take it. North took the paper in his large hands, Sandy tapping his foot quickly while North read the paper.  
"Eh new spirit eh? And she is messing with your dreams?" Sandy quickly nodded, a worried look on his face. He took the paper back from North before writing more on it and handing it back to him. North read it, his face growing stern.  
"If what you say is true, then this could be very bad situation for all of us." Sandy nodded, twiddling his thumbs. North paced; hands behind his back as he thought.  
"We must tell the other guardians about this. Maybe then we can confront this girl." Sandy smiled and nodded, giving double thumbs up. North smiled.  
"So it is settled. Tell the others to meet us here." Sandy nodded raising his arms as he spread his dreamsand.

~0~

Tooth buzzed around rapidly speaking orders to her fairies when she saw it. A string of dreamsand floated towards her castle. She motioned to a few of her fairies to fallow as she flew to the north.

~0~

Bunnymund ran through his tunnels, long feet pounding the ground. Flowers he ran over or around bloomed instantly. Dreamsand wafted through his tunnels and he skidded to a stop, looking at it for only a second before changing direction and running to the source.

~0~

Jack had started a snowball fight with the neighborhood kids, laughing as he dodged and threw snowballs. Ducking from one, he flew around them, staff to the ground to make more ammo. Something golden caught his eye and he glanced up, seeing a trail of golden sand floating towards him. He waved goodbye to the kids before fallowing the sand.

~0~

North paced as he waited for the others to arrive, watching Sandy chase and elf that had stolen his drink. He chuckled at seeing the little guy so carefree. A slight buzzing entered his hearing and he looked to a window, seeing Tooth and her fairies fly through. North spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.  
"Tooth! Good to see you! You are doing well, yes?" Tooth smiled.  
"Busy, but well! Weathers been good." North gave a nod, stumbling back as a hole opened right under his feet. Bunny poked his twitching nose out before hopping fully out, the hole closing behind him.  
"Ok, this better be a big deal, I was trying to find several haywire eggs so this better be quick." Bunny spoke with an annoyed voice, but the moment he caught sight of Sandy's concerned face he went quiet. Jack flew in through the open window that Tooth came in through and walked over, twirling his staff.  
"What's up? Did I beat my old record on the naughty list?" Jack said with a smile, making a few of Tooth's fairies sigh. North gave a snort.  
"No. This way more important than naughty list." The others looked at North and Sandy, concern written clearly on their faces. Tooth asked first.  
"So what exactly are we all here for? It must be a pretty big deal if you called us all here." North sighed.  
"It is big deal. Sandy says there is new spirit that has been messing with his dreams. He has spotted said spirit nearly every night entering and leaving children's rooms covered in his sand." The guardians shifted, looking at each other uneasily. Bunnymund spoke up.  
"Do we know if this spirit is working for Pitch?" North gave a shrug.  
"We do not know. Tomorrow we go check this girl out to see what is going on." They all nodded in agreement. They would have trouble sleeping tonight.


	2. Friend or Foe

Sandy led the way, eagerly floating along to the cave he saw the girl enter the day before. Bunnymund and Jack fallowed behind him silently, Jack doing his best not to freeze the area. Tooth flew above them for any signs of trouble while North took a different approach. Sandy stopped, sand forming a stop sign above his head. He then pointed out into the clearing and Jack and Bunny looked over his shoulder. The girl stood there, jacket tied around her waist as she swung a metal pole around, pretending to be fighting someone. Bunny drew his boomerang while Sandy gave a 'wait' gesture. The girl jabbed the pole into the ground and swung around it in a circle, pretending to kick enemies as she turned. The weight made the pole slide out of the ground and the end shot forward smacking her hard in the face. The girl let out a sharp yelp before falling on her rear end, hands holding her nose with a pained look on her face. Bunny snickered quietly while Sandy only glanced at him. His attention turned back to the girl who stood, fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose where there was a slight cut. She gave a sigh.  
"Ok. Not doing that anymore. Long metal pole plus face equals pain." She sniffed. "At least it didn't stab my eye. Now THAT; would hurt." Jack couldn't help but smile as he whispered to the others.  
"Now she looks like she knows how to have fun." Bunny snorted.  
"We aren't here for fun, mate. We're here to make sure she i- Sandy! What are yah doing mate!?" Bunny gave a shocked whisper as Sandy floated out into the clearing, putting him in plain sight. The girls back was turned due to her heading back to her cave when she froze for a moment. Sandy lowered himself to the ground and took a step forwards before the girl turned sharply, end of the pole aimed at Sandy's face. Sandy blinked, a little shocked. How did she know he was there? He didn't even make a sound! The girls eyes narrowed, pole remaining at his face before she flipped it to where she held it by her side but ready to use it if need be.  
"Why are you here?" Her voice had a warning edge to it, as if she hadn't been able to trust anyone in a long time and wasn't going to start now. Sandy raised his hands, showing he wasn't a threat as images flashed rapidly over his head. The girl no longer glared but her face was stern.  
"You think I'm messing with your dreams." She stated plainly. Sandy nodded, Imaging her doing into children's rooms and coming out covered in his sand. She gave a snort.  
"Yes, I'm messing with your dreams but not for Pitch. And it's not my fault your sand sticks like a magnet." Sandy tilted his head, a question mark appearing over his head. Sand images flashed above his head before she gave a curt nod and Sandy looked behind him, gesturing for the others to come out. She tensed up, knuckles going white while Jack, Bunny, Tooth and North came out of hiding, walking over to Sandy somewhat tense. North narrowed his bright eyes at the girl.  
"IF you have been messing with dreams, what are you doing to them?" The girl shifted so she was leaning on her pole, staring the man down.  
"I was changing them back into dreams like they are supposed to be." She glared at him. "I don't see how changing Nightmares into dreams is a crime." North looked surprised while Tooth buzzed forwards.  
"What's your name? What exactly are you doing to Sandy's dreams? Are your teeth nice and clean!?" The girl put on a confused face.  
"What is, what am I, my wha-"Tooth opened the girl mouth, staring at her teeth with wide eyes.  
"Oh just look at those pearly whites! They're just as white as Jacks!" North shook his head in amusement before lightly slapping her on the shoulder with the back of his hand.  
"Tooth, hands out of mouth." Tooth flew away a pace.  
"Sorry. They're beautiful!" The girl made a confused face, quickly running her tongue over her teeth.  
"Um, ok then?" She leaned on her pole as Jack gave a smirk.  
"Now here's a question for you." He pointed his staff at Bunny. "Does he look like a kangaroo to you?" Bunny's ears flared and he glared at Jack.  
"Aw no, mate. That is something yah do not ask." The girl stared at him a few moments before speaking.  
"Shorten the ears and arms a little and give him a bigger tail then yes, he's a kangaroo." Jack basically fell over laughing. Bunny gave a huff, crossing his arms and looked away. Sandy gave a sigh before grabbing North's pants leg and gave a tug. North looked down and raised a questioning brow as Sandy signed a yeti, snow globe and the sleigh over his head. North nodded in agreement before clapping his hands loudly, getting everyone's attention. He looked at the girl who started at him and a bored expression.  
"How about we go to zee pole? Much better place to be at while we talk." The girl just gave a shrug, as if she didn't care either way. North smiled.  
"Alright! To the sleigh!" The girl give a snort.  
"I think I'll just… use a different way, thank you. I'm not going to climb into an old beat down sleigh." Jack smiled at her.  
"Don't worry, that what I said at first too." The girl just gave a snort, rolling her eyes as she fallowed after the group, glancing down at the Sandman who walked next to her. Sandy looked up at her as he felt her stare, a question mark appearing over his head. The girl just shook her head and stared forwards as she walked, leaving a confused Sandy behind her. Tooth cleared her throat as she tapped lightly on her shoulder, causing the girl to look at her.  
"Just a question or two. What's your name and how did you know Sandy was behind you?" The other Guardians glanced back, wanting to hear her answer. The girl gave a shrug.  
"He makes a little ting noise sometimes when he moves, like a bell."She half closed her eyes. "As for my name, I don't think I trust you five enough to tell it." She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets, having put it on sometime when they were distracted. Her pole was held in the crook of her arm. North gave a little laugh and ran over to his beloved sleigh. He sighed as he fondly patted its side and looked at the girl as she stared at it. She slowly shook her head.  
"Yeah, I think I'm just gunna fly instead." North gaped, jaw handing as Bunny's sides heaved as he laughed.  
"Oh that is to good mate! First person to deny the sleigh!" Bunny gasped so he could breathe, Jack giving a toothy grin.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I like her already!" The girl smiled at that. North shook his head, getting over the shock.  
"No sleigh? Then how will you get to North Pole?" The girl snorted before running forwards a few steps and leaping into the air. Huge wings spread from her back as she used them to hover above the guardians, smirking at their shocked faces.  
"I have my own means of transportation just like the rest of you." Bunny shook his head before slowly getting into the sleigh.  
"Alright, time to get this show on the road." Tooth and Jack flew in on either side of him while Sandy floated in, looking excited and North threw himself in front, grabbing the reins before whipping them, spurring the reindeer into the air. The girl flew right above them, almost to the point where her wing tips would lightly tap Bunny's ears. North drew a snow globe out of his pocket and shook it before throwing it out into the air. It exploded, a portal taking its place. The girl gave a yelp in surprise, her wings flapping franticly as she tried to backpedal until Bunny grabbed her ankle, dragging her along with them through the portal and into the North Pole.


	3. Snow Wars

**Omg thank you all of you wonderful people who have read my meager supply of chapters and or faved, followed or reviewed. It means so friggen much i could just hug you all 38D Im sorry i havnt been posting chapters and this posting has taken forever, but school is a very time consuming deal and im just so tired when i get home i cant even think straight : But do not fret! I will get back on track and try to update as much as i can! Thank you for reading my stories! ~_FleetFlight~_**

* * *

The girls back made a hollow _thump_ as it made contact with the wooden floor of the sleigh. She groaned as she stood, grabbing the side to help pull herself up. She glared at Bunny who smirked at her, tucking in her sore wings.  
"You had to do that? Really?" Bunny snickered.  
"Sorry mate, but you looked like you weren't going to go otherwise." The girl gave a snort and glared at him, feeling North shift at her back.  
"I'll show you otherwise." She yelped as she felt North turn and pick her up by the hood of her jacket and she started kicking and flailing to be let go. North looked amused at the girl's fail of a struggle.  
"Look here, we are here to talk, not argue. Jack and Bunny do that enough as it is." Said boys both glared at North, giving an annoyed "Hey!" North chuckled, hopping out of the sleigh, still holding the girl by the hood. She had given up and decided instead to hang there stiffly with her arms crossed. Tooth flew over to North, sticking her face right next to the girl and started firing questions.  
"Why won't you tell us your name? How long have you been a spirit? When did you learn you could manipulate Sandy's dreams? Why do you carry that pole around? Can you do anything thing else besides mess with Sandy's dreams? Do you floss?" The girl just gave Tooth a blank look and Jack snorted.  
"Here's what I don't get." He pointed his staff at the girl. "How can she understand Sandy when he's signing rapid fire, but not understand Tooth when she talks like that." He paused for a moment. "Matter of fact, how can she even understand what Sandy's saying period? It took even me awhile before I got the hang of Sandy talking normally." That caused the Guardians to go silent and look at the girl. She was looking out the window, her eyes a bit glazed over as if she wasn't even paying attention to the chat about her. They all quickly glanced at the window, only to see nothing but snow outside. Sandy looked back at the girl to see her staring at North's place, her eyes rapidly bouncing around, taking everything in. Her eyes stopped, resting on Sandy. She started at him while he started back, neither even blinking. The girl gave a quiet exhale before mouthing 'Can you get your friend to let me go?' to him. Sandy gave a tiny jerk as if pulled out of a trance and nodded. He floated closer to North and tugged lightly on his pant leg. North looked at him and Sandy made a sand hand above his head, making it do a dropping motion. North eyes widened.  
"Right! Sorry!" He gently put the girl on the ground, who instantly threw up her hood, covering her head and most of her face. The hood had covered her eyes, questioning if she was even able to see. Bunny arced a brow at the girl's strange actions.  
"What's wrong? Regretting coming here?" The girl moved her head slightly so one chocolate eye just barely peeked out from her dark hood to look at him.  
"Yes. You guys are loud. Its making my ears ring." The girl looked out the window before giving a loud yelp as the side of her head was hit with a snowball. She looked at Jack in shock as he laughed, pointing at her. Jack made a startled noise as a snowball was pelted right in the middle of his face and he sprawled on the ground, mouth gaping as he started at the girl. Her wings were half out, as though she planned on leaping forwards and tackling him too. She smirked at him.  
"Oh, it's on, Jack." Jack smiled, leaping to his feet and made snowballs by touching the floor with his staff. He grinned a challenge at the girl.  
"Bring it!" The girl made a weird little squeal as she lunged forwards, grabbing an armful of snowballs and flew into the air, pelting Jack. Jack whooped and chased after her. The others smiled, watching Jack and the girl chase or fly around the workshop, pelting each other with snowballs. The girl flew into the rafters, her dark clothes hiding her easily in the shadows. Jack stopped, floating in one spot with a confused look on his face as he looked around. The girl silently glided out of the rafters, her dark wings fully spread to a huge 16 ft. and not making a sound. She glided silently all the way to Jack before suddenly yanking back his hood, filled it to the brim with snow, and shoved it onto Jacks head. He yelled and grabbed her ankle as she tried to fly away and made himself sink, pulling the startled girl into a huge pile of Teddies, causing the yetis to groan and complain and making frantic gestures at the pile. Jack leaped out of the pile, laughing like a mad man and the girl crawled out, brushing ice crystals off her clothes. Jack shook his head, bits of snow floating out.  
"Whoo! That was fun! You're not half bad!" The girl gave an amused snort.  
"I make an effort. Sometimes." Jack chuckled as they walked over to the group. Bunny rolled his eyes and muttered something to Sandy who frowned and shook his head. North had a thoughtful look on his face and looked down at Sandy. The golden man was watching Jack and Bunnymund argue while Tooth relayed orders to her fairies. He glanced back at the girl, seeing her stand apart from them, constantly shifting. North gently nudged Sandy, gaining his attention. He ducked his head so he could talk to Sandy quietly.  
"Why don't you uh, take a walk with the girl while I straighten out Jack and Bunny?" Sandy smiled and nodded, floating over to the girl who looked at him wearily. He jerked his head forwards, gesturing for her to follow. Sandy floated/walked along, the girl following behind him silently. Sandy slowed a little so they were walking side by side. The girls gaze was directed at the wooden floor, causing Sandy to frown. He waved at her, getting her attention before making a ring of sand around him, the sand image of a man appearing above his head made out of sand, an arrow pointing to it. He then made an arrow pointing to the girl, a question mark next to it. The girl sighed.  
"Amber. My name is Amber." She pulled her hood up, as if hiding from the statement. Sandy smiled, glad she trusted him enough to tell her name, when she wouldn't even tell it to any of the others. Amber also had a nice ring to it, it suited her. They walked silently, Sandy because he couldn't speak and Amber just wouldn't utter a word. She absentmindedly twirled her staff in her right hand and Sandy looked at her, pointing to the metal pole, forming a question mark above his forehead, as if to ask why she had it. She glanced at him before quietly exhaling and she touched the pole gently to the ground. A small ribbon of light formed a bracelet around her wrist before moving up her hand and around to the top of the pole where it formed a long blade of yellow light, turning the pole into a scythe. Sandy's mouth made a small o before he smiled and clapped. He formed Jack above his head out of sand, holding out his own wooden staff, frost shooting from it then pointed to Ambers scythe. She gave a tiny smile.  
"Yeah, they're pretty similar. Though I have to use my own power to form the blade. All Jack as to do is aim and it shoots." Sandy nodded before putting on a thoughtful face, looking like he was trying to put two and two together. He made her out of sand, touching a nightmare and it turning into wisps and he tilted his head as he looked at her. She tapped the end of her scythe against her foot, the golden light slowly fading away, leaving the metal to being just a pole.  
"I'm not sure how I'm able to turn Nightmares into dreams. I never really could figure it out." She shrugged. "Light and Dreams are closely related, I think. That's the only thing I can think of." Sandy nodded and they continued on in silence. Amber gave a wide yawn and Sandy looked at her, a little confused to as why she was tired before he understood. If she turned Nightmares into dreams, she would be up all night to hunt them down and convert them and rest during the day. Sandy looked out a nearby window, seeing sunlight glow on the many snow crystals, making them sparkle. He pursed his lips as he quickly thought. North would be fine with Amber resting in one of the guestrooms, right? He looked at Amber, making a 'wait here' gesture while he floated over to a yeti, asking it where the nearest guestroom was. He floated back over to Amber, chuckling silently as he saw her swaying slightly as she stood, head tucked to her shoulder and eyes closed, as if she was falling asleep while standing. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled and her head instantly snapped up, eyes wide open. She blinked a few times before looking at Sandy, tilting her head and frowning. He just smiled gently at her and lead the way, Amber following behind him quietly, yawning. Opening the door he led her into the room, signing her laying on the bed, z's floating around her. She pursued her lips, tapping her foot quietly.  
"Are you sure it's ok? I last thing I want to do is get on North's bad side." Sandy nodded, convincing her it was alright, that he wouldn't mind. She gave a small shrug and sat on the bed with a wide yawn as Sandy left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
